


Любовь открывает любые врата.

by Tumultus



Category: Russian musicals RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Break Up, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Magic, Mystical Creatures, Tarot, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, мат, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumultus/pseuds/Tumultus
Summary: Драма в 2-х действиях
Kudos: 5





	1. Любовь открывает любые врата.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Драма в 2-х действиях

Драма в 2-х действиях

Действующие лица:

 **Ярослав Баярунас** — артист мюзиклов, друг Александра Казьмина, любовный интерес Анны Гром

 **Александр Казьмин** — артист мюзиклов, стример, друг Ярослава Баярунаса, несостоявшийся любовный интерес Анны Гром

 **Анна Гром** — психолог без диплома, любовный интерес Ярослава Баярунаса

 **Баяротим** — невиданное существо, помогающее Ярославу Баярунасу стать великим артистом

 **Баяроцербер** — зверь страшный, убивающий всех, несогласных с позицией “Ярослав Баярунас — гений”

 **Лилуши** — неизвестные науки создания, больше любящие себя в фандоме, чем сам фандом

 **Вселенная** — космос, который знает и ведает всё

Упоминаются месье Гром, фанаты, поклонники и прочие

Акт I. Действие 1

_Далекий 2017 год, Анна Гром собирается в театр, дабы завоевать сердце Александра._

Анна: Александр, вечер добрый, Вы так прекрасно сегодня играли.

Александр: Благодарю.

Анна: Не хотите ли приятно провести ночь?

Александр: Анна, как можно, Вы же замужем?!

Анна: Месье Гром таки не стена, подвинется, и вообще у нас современные, свободные отношения.

Александр: Вынужден все же отказаться.

Анна: Ну как знаете, Вы много теряете.

_Анна уходит, появляется Ярослав_

Ярослав: Саша, Саша, что от тебя хотела Анна Гром?

Александр: Себя предлагала, в качестве приятного вечера.

Ярослав _(с глазами полными ужаса)_ : И ты отказался?!

Александр: Ярик, я тебя умоляю, можно найти блядь дешевле и не из тусовки, чтобы слухов лишних не распускала. А эта мадам критик привыкла к хорошей жизни, Мальдивы и Лондоны по несколько раз в год, слишком дорого для пяти минут удовольствия. Так что пусть Гром дальше ебет мечту.

Ярослав _(вздыхая)_ : Ах, какая женщина, мне б такую.

_Александр, делая картинный фейспалм, дает Ярославу номер эскорт-услуг._

Акт I. Действие 2

_Стрим у Ярослава: он жалуется на депрессию, поклонники советуют обратиться к психологу, он звонит Анне и договаривается о встрече._

Ярослав: Анна, знаете, мне, кажется, нет места в этом мире, у меня мало ролей, меня не ценят, у меня долги, нет личной жизни, я думаю - пришло время выйти в окно!

Анна: Ярослав, почему Вы так решили? Вы прекрасный артист, у Вас великое будущее, Вас все будут боготворить, а женщины лежать у Ваших ног, я — например уже.

Ярослав _(восторженно)_ : Анна, я Вам не безразличен?!

Анна: Ярослав, я люблю Вас.

Ярослав: Анна — Вы сделали меня самым счастливым человеком на свете. Но вы ведь замужем.

Анна: Оставим эту неприятную юридическую формальность. У нас есть дела поважнее.

_Ярослав и Анна целуются_

АКТ I. Действие 3

_Ярослав приходит в гости к Александру._

Ярослав: Саша, Саша я влюбился!!!

Александр: А она об этом знает?

Ярослав: Конечно, у нас все серьезно, я планирую ей предложение сделать.

Александр: Вот это поворот. И кому ты решил испортить…я хотел сказать, кому так повезло в жизни?

Ярослав: Анне Гром.

Александр: Ярик, ты — совсем дебил!!! Ты понимаешь, что собрался жениться на бляди? Я, конечно, в курсе, что с женским вниманием у тебя не все хорошо, но не настолько же. Ярик, одумайся пока не поздно.

Ярослав: Почему ты так говоришь? Ты же мой друг, я думал, ты порадуешься за меня. Анна помогла мне, она спасла меня.

Александр: Ярик, именно, потому что я твой друг, я говорю тебе - одумайся, пока не поздно. Ты говоришь, что она помогла тебе, но ты уверен в профессионализме психолога, который спит со своими клиентами?

_Ярослав уходит, громко хлопнув дверью._

АКТ I. Действие 4

_Ярослав приходит дамой и жалуется Анне на разговор с Александром, Анна утешает его, Ярослав идет спать. Анна колдует._

Анна: Так значит я — блядь, ну ничего, мы еще посмотрим, кто победит. Кровь жертвы, роза, фиалка, мандрагора, вербена, мак, котовник. Моим ты будешь Ярик, зря я что ли все детство у бабушки в деревне за соседкой-ведьмой наблюдала, а потом на курсы психологии и астрологии ходила, на метаморфических картах училась работать. Никуда ты от меня не денешься, со мной будешь, правда не долго, иссушит тебя приворот, заберет всю энергию, умрешь ты молодой и красивый, а я буду вдова — гения, передо мной все двери откроются. А гения я из тебя сделаю, у тебя же задатки Солнце-Плутон в квадратуре, такое у всех великих людей есть, станешь ты гением, окружение тебе подберем, которое тебя протащит. Ритуал проведем, высшие силы призовем, помогут они тебе, все хорошо у тебя будет, любимый, правда не долго. А вот и зелье приворотное для тебя, никогда еще кофе не был таким вкусным, правда душа моя?

Действие II. Акт 1

_БЭК. Ярослав делает Анне предложение. Александр едет домой после концерта._

Александр: КАК?! НЕТ, НУ КАК?! Я ведь говорил, я ведь предупреждал, но он меня не послушал, он теперь вообще никого не слушает, только свою Анну и прихлебателей, на нем же негатива столько, он загнется ведь скоро, неужели они не понимают. Ярик — дурак, руина, что ты с собой и не только с собой, сделал. Фандом в шоке, там движуха нездоровая пойдет, они и так сильно неадекватные были, а теперь совсем башню сорвет. И это не говоря уже о деньгах, бля, сколько мы потеряли. Ярик, оно того не стоило. Эта твоя любовь все похоронила, все два года работы и дружбы. Ну что ж Ярик, ты сам свой путь выбрал, значит тебе туда и дорога, грустно, конечно, но что делать. Вывод из этой ситуации такой - нахрен все эти эфемерные чувства - мозгов, денег, хороших отношений они лишают, зачем они тогда нужны? То ли дело работа, она всегда поможет, поддержит и не предаст, и деньги, а это большой плюс, они многие проблемы решают. Ритуал надо сделать, счастье в личной жизни в обмен на успех в карьере. Да, Ярик, не только твоя Анна — ведьма, хотя вряд ли ты об этом знаешь.

_Александр проводит ритуал - отдает свое личное счастье в обмен на профессиональный успех._

Действие II. Акт 2

_Потом случается карантин. Но всё проходит, и пандемия тоже прошла. Ярослав делал успешную карьеру с помощью Анны и Баяротим, Баяроцербер уничтожал несогласных. Лилуши уничтожали сами себя. Адекватные фанаты и поклонники уходили из фандома. Александр с тоской смотрел на уже бывшего друга и иногда пускал скупую мужскую слезу, карьера его тоже шла в гору, чего нельзя было о личной жизни сказать. Продолжалось так еще три года. А потом мир мюзиклов огласило страшное известие о скоропостижной кончине самого талантливого артиста последних лет Ярослава Баярунаса. Вдова его, мадам Анна, была безутешна, писала книги-воспоминания, снимала фильмы, а еще через пару лет удачно вышла замуж за миллиардера и уехала из страны. Лилуши и Баяроцербер забыли кумира молодости, вышли замуж, завели детей и ипотеку, о молодости своей они старались не вспоминать. Баяротим распалась и разошлась работать на других артистов. На забытую могилу, некогда талантливого артиста и кумира, на кладбище приходили только родители и бывший друг, которого сам кумир забыл еще при жизни._

Вселенная: Так может случиться, но пока герои живы «еще не поздно настроить скрипку, взять верную ноту, исправить ошибку».


	2. Любовь открывает любые врата (продолжение).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Драма в 8-х действиях.  
> 5 лет прошло со смерти Ярослава Баярунаса. Поклонники и фанаты забыли о нем, все, кроме ОДНОЙ…

Действующие лица:

 **Ярослав Баярунас** — артист мюзиклов, друг Александра Казьмина, любовный интерес Анны Гром

 **Александр Казьмин** — артист мюзиклов, стример, друг Ярослава Баярунаса, несостоявшийся любовный интерес Анны Гром

 **Анна Гром** — психолог без диплома, любовный интерес Ярослава Баярунаса

 **Вселенная** — космос, который знает и ведает всё

 **Друид** – когда-то ярый, но адекватный фанат Ярослава Баярунаса

**Вестники Вселенной:**

**Клото** – пишет тексты Вселенной

 **Лахесис** – направляет энергетические потоки Вселенной

 **Атропос** – видит ход времени

Упоминаются фамильяры, ученый кот

АКТ I. Действие 1.

_На спектакль с Александром Казьминым в главной роли приходит Друид. Встречает его на служебке и передает конверт._

Александр: Спасибо, конечно, но что это?

Друид: Это ключ, который может многое изменить.

_Друид пытается уйти._

Александр: Постой, я тебя раньше видел. Ты была фанаткой Ярика.

Друид: Да, но это было в прошлом. Хотя его не поздно изменить.

_Друид уходит. Александр едет домой._

АКТ I. Действие 2.

_Александр в своей квартире созерцает подаренный конверт._

Александр: Что это? Зачем она явилась сейчас, 5 лет уже прошло? И если есть шанс все изменить, то нужно ли это, хочу ли я этого?

_И Александр задумался, а что будет, вернись он в прошлое? Есть ли что ему терять в настоящем? Все-таки признание, квартира в Москве, пусть в ипотеке, но своя. Правда, ради этого пришлось личное счастье отдать и в квартире его встречает только мебель, ибо аллергия даже кота не позволяет завести, да здоровье иногда шалит, но ведь это всё не важно. Кто сказал, что семья, любовь и дружба – гарант счастья? Кто сказал, что деньги и карьера не способны их заменить? Тогда почему так хочется вернуться назад и начать все сначала? Александр открывает конверт и читает письмо._

Александр: «Маг, совершивший выбор неверный, может один раз в своей жизни изменить его, если в руки ему попало послание это. Путь его лежит к Вестникам Вселенной».

Все, конец сказки. Мда, Саша, стареешь ты, уже любой бред за правду принимаешь, спать иди, тебе завтра на гастроли надо.

АКТ I. Действие 3.

_Александр ложится спать и всю ночь видит какие-то странные образы - воду, небо, огонь, книги какие-то, свет, карты гадальные, кристаллы, котов, Ярика живого, Анну, которая приворотное зелье варит. Проснувшись, Александр решает обходить километрами бывших фанатов Ярика и едет на гастроли. Спектакли проходят на ура, но после их окончания Александр решает на пару дней задержаться в городе. Он гуляет по городу и внезапно оказывается в лавке букиниста._

Клото: Здравствуйте, я могу Вам по… А, это Вы, надо же я Вас ждала раньше, проходите, кота не бойтесь, он ученый и аллергию не вызывает, я сейчас Ваш текст принесу.

_Клото уходит._

Александр: Постойте, Вы меня, наверно, с кем-то перепутали. Да что такое происходит?

Александр собирается уходить, но дорогу ему преграждает здоровый фрачный кот.

Кот: МЯУ!!!

Александр: Только этого мне не хватало, котик выпусти меня и иди куда шел.

Кот: МЯУ!!!!!

Александр: Да что ж такое…

Клото: О, Вы уже познакомились. Не правда ли, прелестное создание? Жаль, что последний в своем роде. Вот Ваш текст, там сказано, как найти следующего Вестника и что делать в Прошлом.

Александр: Вестника? Подождите, Вы о том письме?

Клото: Да, а Вы разве еще не поняли? Нас трое Вестников. Я вот с текстами работаю, пишу, редактирую, храню, не все, конечно, некоторые уничтожаю, иногда такой бред пишут, что страшно. А Вы долго меня искали, жаль, время ведь идет.

Александр: Я вообще Вас не искал, я здесь по работе, потом решил пару дней отдохнуть.

Клото: Какие ж маги недогадливые пошли! О чем спектакль Ваш? Об авторе, который свои произведения пишет, глядя на реку, а теперь в окно посмотрите. Река, книги – всё есть, но время утеряно, поэтому, маг, соображайте теперь быстрее. А мы с котиком Вас оставим, ему, знаете ли, спать пора, а мне текст для души почитать. Всего хорошего, на самолет завтра не опоздайте.

_Александр вспоминает, что утром самолет, а уже вечер, вещи не собраны и бежит в отель._

АКТ II. Действие 1.

_Александр прилетает в пункт назначения и, расправившись с делами, вечером идет гулять. Он думает о втором послании. Там два текста: в одном заклинание, его нужно использовать в Прошлом, в другом - текст, который говорит, что Вестника надо искать там, где «новое небо и новые звезды». Кроме ассоциаций с ПИ, у него нет никаких мыслей, и где искать второго Вестника, он не знает. Из раздумий его вырывает голос…_

Лахесис: Здравствуйте, Александр.

Александр: Здравствуйте, а Вы?

Лахесис: Меня зовут Лахесис, я – второй Вестник.

Александр: Вы тоже будете меня обвинять, что я долго Вас искал?

Лахесис: Если бы Вы меня искали, то мир уже было бы не спасти, я сама Вас нашла, это было не сложно. Чтобы вернуться в Прошлое, Вам потребуется энергия, поэтому вот Вам мой дар и инструкция, как найти третьего Вестника.

_Лахесис протягивает Александру небольшой пакет, там свеча, кристаллы и карта Таро._

Александр: Даже съязвить не получается.

Лахесис: Вот и не пытайтесь. Когда найдете третьего Вестника, зажгите эту свечу, она даст Вам энергию переместиться в прошлое, но торопитесь, скоро полнолуние, у Вас мало времени. Кристаллы и заклинание активируйте, когда окажетесь в Прошлом.

_Лахесис собирается уходить._

Александр: А что значит “новое небо и новые звезды”?

Лахесис: Голову поднимите.

_Лахесис уходит, Александр смотрит на небо и звезды, которые, кажется, сияют в разы ярче, чем раньше. Почему-то он верит, что всё будет хорошо._

АКТ II. Действие 2.

_Александр отправляется искать третьего Вестника, на карте Таро был написан его адрес. “Как Вас разбросало по миру”, думал Александр, пока ехал в очередной аэропорт, чтобы встретиться с последним Вестником. Александр находит дом Вестника и, когда заходит туда, ему навстречу бежит ротвейлер. «Как быстро жизнь пронеслась» - подумал Александр._

Атропос: Бусик, фу. Это свои.

_Александр приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел, как это чудовище, именуемое Бусиком выразительно клацнуло зубами._

Александр: Это чудовище зовут Бусик?

Атропос: Ну почему сразу чудовище – это фамильяр. А имя такое, ну маленький катался по полу, игрался, вот и получилось колобок-колобуся-буся-бус-бусик. Сложно, я понимаю. Меня, кстати, зовут Атропос, я хранитель времени, люди, это, правда, называют гадалкой. Но идёмте, мне Вас еще в Прошлое отправить надо. Бусика не бойтесь, он Вас не тронет, просто он пока молодой и не всегда разбирает чужих и своих.

Бусик: РРРРРРР, Клац.

_Александр еще раз попрощался с жизнью._

Атропос: Бусик, прекрати. Александр, идёмте.

_Они заходят в комнату, посредине которой стол с картами, на столе лежит рыжий кот._

Александр: Здравствуй, аллергия.

Атропос: Вы про кошку, она еще один мой фамильяр, аллергии не будет, не волнуйтесь. Итак, сейчас посмотрим, в какой период времени Вас отправить. Но прежде подумайте, Вы действительно этого хотите? Я найду в какой момент Вы должны вернуться, свеча Лахесис поможет Вам перенестись сквозь время, а кристаллы и заклинание исправят прошлое. Но действительно ли Вы этого хотите? Мы всего лишь проводники, помощники на Вашем пути, только Ваше желание сможет изменить прошлое.

_Александр задумался над словами Атропос. Если вернуться в прошлое, то он сможет помешать роману Анны Гром и Ярика, Ярик будет жить, а у него самого, возможно, появится личное счастье, но ведь здесь - есть налаженная жизнь, которая для многих предел мечтаний, стоит ли побег в Прошлое того, чтобы оставить настоящее?_

Александр: Я хочу отправиться в Прошлое.

Атропос: Тогда приступим.

_Атропос тянет из колоды карты – это пятерка жезлов и Сила._

Атропос: Май 2017. Вам нужно вернуться туда.

Александр: 1 мая 2017 года, мне нужна эта дата.

Атропос: Зажгите свечу и начнем ритуал.

_Александр зажигает свечу, Атропос читает заклинание._

АКТ II. Действие 3.

_Александр приходит в себя. Он медленно открывает глаза, осматривается и понимает, что находится в той квартире, которую снимал в 2017 году._

Александр: Значит, получилось.

_Александр видит на столе кристаллы и текст заклинания, в ночь на 1 мая 2017 года он начинает читать заклинание._

Александр:

Один кристалл, чтоб тьму разрушить,

Не дать ей друга захватить.

Пусть тьма вернется в дом свой, с чем пришла.

Второй кристалл, чтоб выбор прошлый изменить

Не дать решению ложному разум захватить

И мрак разрушить как внутри себя, так и извне.

АКТ II. Действие 4.

_2017 год, спектакль, Анна Гром пытается познакомиться с Александром Казьминым._

Анна: Александр, вечер добрый, Вы так прекрасно сегодня играли.

Александр: Благодарю.

Анна: Не хотите ли приятно провести ночь?

Александр: Анна, как можно, Вы же замужем?! Но у меня есть для Вас подарок, я думаю, Вы оцените.

_Александр берет Анну за руку и вкладывает в ее ладонь кристалл. Анна шипит и роняет кристалл._

Анна: Спасибо, вынуждена отказаться, могли, кстати, предупредить, что здесь территория светлых магов. Всего хорошего.

_Анна Гром уходит, появляется Ярослав._

Ярослав: Саша, Саша, что от тебя хотела Анна Гром?

Александр: Не важно. Я тут подарки от поклонников разбирал, вот это тебе просили передать.

_Александр отдает Ярославу украшение, это кристалл тигрового глаза на шнурке._

Ярослав: О, круто, хорошие у нас все-таки фанаты, правда?

Александр: Ты даже не представляешь, насколько…

АКТ II. Действие 5.

_3 года спустя. БЭК. Все-таки какие-то вещи не изменить, например, идеи Ярослава, что в том времени, что в этом, на БЭКе он делает Предложение, только теперь – это белая ведьма, которая всегда будет на его стороне. Александр, усмехается, ну что поделать, если не может Ярослав без магической помощи, эта хотя бы оберегать его будет. Самого Александра дома ждет счастливая личная жизнь, которая не любит публичности, но любит его, всегда помогает и поддерживает. В зале Александр замечает Друида и Вестников и улыбается. Все наконец-то хорошо._

_ЭПИЛОГ_

Конец февраля 2020 года: на телефоны Вестников приходит сообщение.

От Вселенная: Срочный сбор, Анна Гром наколдовала корону!

Вестники: ТВОЮ МАТЬ!!!!!


End file.
